Inuyasha, The Next Generation
by BaKa-Naraku-BaKa
Summary: Sequel to "The Ultimate Attack Of The Tetsusaiga" There's another bad demon around. Can Inuyasha and his friends and family rule over evil once again?
1. Evilness

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Simple as that. =)  
  
Chapter 1: Evilness  
  
Ruri sniffed the air, as she looked around the deep dark forest that surrounded her home. Her yellow eyes glittered in the moonlight; she sniffed again and looked in the direction of her brother Shoji. She got an evil smirk on her face and sped towards her brother. Shoji was hunched over drawing in the mud with his claw, sighing and showing deep boredom. He hoped his mother would be coming soon to pick him and his sister up. Shoji looked around with his big red eyes, which he had inherited from his mother. He suddenly felt the presence on another demon but didn't pay much attention to it, for he had just spotted a rabbit quietly eating some grass between the trees. He thought about going to chase it down. "Would be good exercise I think". At that very moment he was pounced on.  
  
"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Got you Shoji!!!! Neener!" Ruri took off running knowing her brother would come after her.  
  
"ArGh!" Shoji cracked his back and felt the cold winds lick a few new open wounds. "RURI YOU BITCH!" He took off after her, zig zagging around trees and rocks. He saw a huge rock that he liked to lie on when he wanted to be alone; it sat on the ground and went up in a steep incline. He hunched down onto all fours and pushed off with his hind legs and flew up the rock. He then put more power in his hind legs and shot off the rock. He flew through the air and landed about 8 or 10 feet from the rock. He took off again after Ruri; he was in full force running when a streak of red and white flew into his side, sending him flying 5 feet into a tree.  
  
"Heh, sorry Shoji. I didn't mean to hit you, I have trouble turning at high speeds still." Shoji looked up into a pair of huge yellow eyes, he let his eyes focus and saw that it was his cousin, Reiko. She smiled down at him as he glared up at her. She gave him an even brighter smile and pulled away so he could sit up.  
  
"What were you doing running? Did you see some prey? Can I join?" Reiko was talking really fast, so fast that Shoji held his head in confusion.  
  
"If you would count Ruri as prey then yes. The bitch sliced my back open!" Shoji pulled is shirt down to show Reiko the already healing wound.  
  
"Wow! She sliced you pretty deep huh? My mom saw her running and giggling a little ways away." Just as Reiko said that they both heard a loud growl and saw a huge flash of light from between the trees about 25 feet away. They took off running in that direction. When they got there, Ruri and a larger dog demon with black hair were fighting. The larger, dark hair demon's eyes turned red and she shot a huge energy ball at Ruri, sending her flying against a tree and breaking it. Ruri got up and cracked her neck and glared at the other demon.  
  
"Bitch, your going to get it!" Ruri eyes glittered in the moonlight and an eerie green mist started to come from Ruri's mouth.  
  
"Ruri, you shouldn't be doing that to my brother's wife. You know better, I raised you to be a good pup." Sesshoumaru looked at the dark haired dog demon and he grabbed Ruri firmly by the arm. "I am truly sorry Kagome; Ruri is normally a good pup. I didn't think she would pick a fight with you, nor her brother." Sesshoumaru glared down at Ruri as he lightly touched Shoji's back with his clawed hand.  
  
Ruri reached up and dug her claws into her father's shoulder; she dug them deeper and dragged her hand down his arm. Her eyes had gotten a slight orange tinge to them and her fangs had grown slightly. Sesshoumaru shoved her to the ground hard and held his arm.  
  
"Ruri that was uncalled for. I don't know where or how you have become so evil all the time. First attacking Kagome, then hurting your own father!" Sesshoumaru watched Ruri as she leapt up onto the balls of her feet and hissed at her father, green mist coming from her mouth. Her eyes were getting more of an orange-red tinge every passing minute.  
  
"So Kagome, how'd you become a half dog demon." Ruri sneered at Kagome.  
  
"As you know demons live longer than humans, and Inuyasha took so long to confess his love to me. I dare not think how hard it would be if I was to die from old age while he was still young. So I used the power of the Shikon No Tama to change into a half Dog Demon." Kagome smirked at Ruri.  
  
"It seems I've gotten different powers than your father and my husband. For instance my energy beams." Kagome turned to a bunch of trees standing closely together and stared at them. Her eyes slowly turned from a golden color to a bright red, like Kagura's and she opened her mouth slightly letting an eerie white glow flood the air in front of her mouth. She tilted her head back then flung it forward; a huge white ball began hurtling itself at the trees. In a moment the trees were gone, all that was left were a few burnt stumps. Kagome turned back to where the other were standing and noticed that Ruri had just sped off in the direction on Kaede's village.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha was carrying fire wood back to Kaede's hut when Ruri ran right into him. He looked like he always had, minus the rosary beads that Kagome took off him. Shippo was sitting on the hut's steps talking to Kanja the Kappa. They were both a bit older; Shippo was a tad taller than he had been, and thinner, looking more teenage than a toddler does. They also seemed to be having a very adult conversation. Kirara was curled up at the side of the hut with her husband Kerara.  
  
"Oi, bitch! Ruri, what the fuck are you doing running blindly like that?" Inuyasha glared, for he had never trusted Ruri. True, it took a long time for him to trust anyone, but he just didn't like feeling Ruri gave him when she was around. Ruri hissed at him and slashed at his face. Inuyasha dropped the pile of wood and jumped back. "Bitch! What the fuck is wrong with you. You smell of full demon." Inuyasha's golden eyes widened when the truth struck him hard. She was turning full dog demon, just as he had whenever Tetsuiga was unavailable and he was backed against a corner. But it had seemed that Ruri could summon her demon blood at her own will. She sped up and started breaking down huts in the village. She scratched up the village men, as she sped through the village. Her eyes were a bright orange-red and she had blood caked on her hands, and she had bitten a few of the villagers so her fangs were also bloody. Ruri turned and faced Kaede who was standing out side her hut protecting it. Inuyasha had realized what Ruri was thinking and sped in front of Kaede, protecting her from Ruri's claws and teeth.  
  
"Enough Ruri!" Inuyasha screamed at her.  
  
"Heh! Like you can stop me!" Ruri cracked her knuckles and sped towards Inuyasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Far, far away, in a dark gloomy cave lay a small female mixed demon. She had numerous different demons in here, and she had some Miko in her. She walked along the dark dirt that covered the ground, she sighed as she walked up the hill to where an old castle once stood. Her father had lived in this castle, that is, before a half dog demon and his friends killed him. Her mother was a Miko, her mother was in love with the half ling that killed her father, but had an affair and got pregnant and had her. This mixed female demon looked mostly human, except for the light spider shaped scar on her back that she couldn't seem to get rid of. Apparently she had gotten it from her father. In the castle she found old scrolls, like a diary or a journal. It documented back to when her father was human, severely burnt, and how her mother had cared for him, bringing him water, talking to him. It also documented how her father had let millions of demons eat him, how he had millions of demons merge into the "perfect" body for him.  
  
As she read the scroll where her father had forged the plan to become the most powerful demon around, she smelt the presence of a creature. Every muscle in her body began to tense as she got ready for anything and everything, her deep blue eyes glittered in the moonlight as she peered over her shoulder at a little baby dragon. It looked up at her and gave her the best smile it could make. She smiled back and turned around slowly, though not to scare it. She reached down and scooped it into her clawed hands, she ran her finger over it's horned head. It began to coo at her and slowly close her eyes. It was so tiny, just a baby, she placed it up on her shoulder, where it dug it's tiny claws into her shoulder blade and neck affectionately. She waved her hand and a white ball began to glow before her. She gazed deeply into it and saw the half ling that killed her father, he was fighting with a younger half dog demon half-wind demon. She recognized the wind demon to be one of her father's detachments. She loved the evilness of the child, if only she could speak to her. They would be great together. Spread darkness and evil across the world. She waved her hand over the glowing ball again then patted the small dragon on her shoulder, who had now begun falling asleep. She gazed into the ball once again. She saw the half ling's wife, and other of his friends all sitting around an old well. She had read about such a well in her father scrolls, which talked about the well being a time portal, between ancient Japan and future Japan. She smirked and waved her hand over the ball again. She sat back and decided to watch the rest of the fight, which seemed to be coming to a close. Looked like the young dog/wind demon was giving up. "That won't happen when you work for me missy. You will fight to your death. You won't give up unless I tell you that you can. I'll take over ancient Japan and this Future Japan my father talks about in his scrolls. I shall rise where my father has fallen. NOTHING WILL STOP ME!" 


	2. Child of Darkness

Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha. We're too poor.  
  
LOL!  
  
Chapter 2: Child of Darkness  
  
Ruri, half-demon daughter of Sesshomaru, sat  
  
cross-legged in a dimly lit cave.  
  
"I'm going to do what father never could", smirked the  
  
little child. "Inuyasha will be brought down, not by  
  
my father.....BUT BY ME!!". Ruri hissed loudly with  
  
the hate and evil no one could have thought someone so  
  
young could carry inside.  
  
She grew calm once more, pondering her plan. What  
  
would it take to remove Inuyasha as an obstacle to her  
  
power? How would she prove herself to be the  
  
strongest? It would be alot more complicated than a  
  
physical attack. If the others knew what she was  
  
planning, they would band together to stop her.  
  
"No, this must be something smart, cunning, and  
  
secret, like only someone of my evil genius can  
  
create..", thought Ruri. She would work in secret.  
  
Not one of them would suspect her true intentions.....  
  
Hideous, maniacal laughter, that of a twisted little  
  
child begins to fill the darkening cave.  
  
"This will be something that stupid bitch Kagome can't  
  
stop", hissed Ruri. "I've had quite enough of  
  
her...thinking she's so great with those energy  
  
bolts...I could crush her like a bug." The evil child  
  
rises to a kneeling position, eyes beginning to glow.  
  
"Once I get rid of Inuyasha, his bitch is next!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ruri, now committed to her plans, rose to her feet,  
  
suddenly coming to realize she could sense something.  
  
Whirling about, nothing to be seen. "I can sense  
  
evil, like me, but different", wondered Ruri aloud,  
  
"Who could be as evil as me?! Where are you?!?!?!"  
  
The challenges of the pint-sized demon fell on deaf  
  
ears. No one was to be seen or heard. Ruri was  
  
indeed alone. But it was clear someone else had been  
  
there, and recently, more importantly, whoever it was  
  
had been evil too. Could they be an ally in Ruri's  
  
plan? Would they try to steal all the power for  
  
themselves? Time would tell.  
  
Elsewhere, Inuyasha continued collecting wood for the  
  
fire. Sighing to himself, "I don't know where that  
  
brat Ruri gets it from....oh wait, sure I do!", as he  
  
points to Sesshoumaru. "Hey cut it out", argued his  
  
brother, "I swear some of the things she does are alot  
  
worse than I ever did."  
  
Inuyasha agrees, "I guess some kids are just born to  
  
be bad, like me for instance." Sesshoumaru raises an  
  
eyebrow, "You? Bad? Give me a break!" Inuyasha  
  
laughs. "Why else do you think Kagome and I got  
  
together? She digs the rebel in me brother." The two  
  
silently chuckle over the joke.  
  
A twig flies out from some bushes, stinging Inuyasha's  
  
nose. "I heard you two! Sesshoumaru knows the only  
  
reason we got together was because you begged real  
  
nice", taunted Kagome. "Hey c'mon, you know I was  
  
only fooling!", pleaded Inuyasha. "I know, but you're  
  
still going to have to collect more firewood to make  
  
up for it". teased Kagome.  
  
"What?! How much more?!", screamed Inuyasha, furious  
  
to be taking orders from anyone, let alone a woman.  
  
"You'll have enough if you come back in the morning"  
  
instructed Kagome. "Yagggghhh! That'll take  
  
forever!" "That's the point you idiot...learn to shut  
  
that big mouth of yours next time!" "Shut yours too  
  
Kagome!"  
  
Sesshoumaru quietly slips away unnoticed while the two  
  
continue screaming at eachother.  
  
"I don't know what either of those two see in  
  
eachother", says Sesshoumaru in disgust. "All they  
  
ever do is argue.,,maybe they like arguing so much."  
  
Sesshoumaru wanders off into the woods, enjoying the  
  
fresh air, and the quiet that seems to increase the  
  
farther he gets from the two bickering lovers.  
  
"I'd help Inuyasha collect firewood, but it's not my  
  
problem, and Kagome is right. He's got a big mouth",  
  
laughs Sesshoumaru to himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Darkness falls on the forest, with everyone indoors or  
  
asleep. All except for Inuyasha, of course, who is  
  
stuck collecting firewood all night.  
  
"Damn her!", mutters Inuyasha. "She'll never be able  
  
to use all the firewood I could get in a night.  
  
I know, I'll collect alittle, then go to sleep.  
  
She'll never know, and she'll forget she said it by  
  
morning anyway. Girls are really forgetful."  
  
Inuyasha bundles what dry wood he's found so far, and  
  
hangs it in a tree with a vine, then climbs into a  
  
thick branch for a nap. Little does he know that he's  
  
in for trouble, and very soon.  
  
The darkness is penetrating, making it difficult to  
  
see. Finally, a small figure, that of the tiny demon  
  
child Ruri, becomes visible. She is crouching near an  
  
old temple, at another distant village.  
  
"Tonight my plan comes to action", hisses the small  
  
demoness. "I must not leave any trace that I was even  
  
here."  
  
"This will be very useful", chuckles Ruri, clutching a  
  
small lock of hair she snatched from Inuyasha. "The  
  
idiot didn't even realize I took some hair when I  
  
slashed at his face. How sad for him."  
  
Ruri slowly creeps up to the old temple. No one seems  
  
to be up and about. She carefully makes her way to  
  
the priest's quarters upstairs in the pagoda. "I'll  
  
kill the stupid cleric, and make sure this hair points  
  
to Inuyasha", schemes Ruri. She crawls quietly into  
  
the Buddhist priest's bed, kneeling beside him. "Wake  
  
up, to die fool!", taunts a menacing Ruri as she bares  
  
her claws. The priest awakens with a gasp, and soon  
  
finds himself fighting for his very life. A quick  
  
slash of strong sharp claws, and the priest is dying.  
  
Ruri dips some of the hair in the priest's blood, and  
  
puts some into his dying hand.  
  
"It will look like the priest grabbed some off of poor  
  
Inuyasha in the fight", laughs Ruri. "He'll be taken  
  
down by a mob of superstitious village idiots!  
  
HAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
"One last matter to take care of", as the tiny demon  
  
child sneaks back downstairs to the main prayer room.  
  
She clutches a tiny stone Buddha statue. "With this  
  
little thing, I'll make it even worse for Inuyasha's  
  
case", explains Ruri. She packs the statue in her  
  
clothing, and leaves the shrine.  
  
Afew hours later, Ruri happens upon a sleeping  
  
Inuyasha. "This couldn't be easier", smirks the  
  
little troublemaker. Ruri takes a small flask from  
  
her kimono, inside is some of the priest's still moist  
  
blood. She drips some on Inuyasha's hair. Satisfied,  
  
she turns her attention to the bundle of wood that has  
  
been left on a vine. Planting the Buddha statue  
  
carefully in the center of the mess, she leaves.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dawn begins to bring light to the forest. Birds chirp  
  
waking songs for all to hear. Kagome rises to find  
  
Inuyasha home. "Here's your firewood girlie", mutters  
  
the pretendingly exhausted Inuyasha, "I looked long  
  
and hard, like you asked, but that's all there was."  
  
"It's ok Inuyasha", exlaims a still waking up Kagome,  
  
"I forgive you, but what's that in your hair? It  
  
looks like you were fighting!" Pointing to a small  
  
bit of blood, Kagome looks worried. "Huh? I wonder  
  
how this got here, and some of my hair is ripped off",  
  
as Inuyasha tries to make sense of it all.  
  
Inuyasha drops the bundle of wood to the floor, and it  
  
makes a funny noise. A small stone statue rolls out.  
  
"What's this? A Buddha? Where were you Inuyasha!",  
  
asks Kagome. "Damned if I know", counters Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm so good a fighter I even kill in my sleep I  
  
guess."  
  
Lady Kaede's village is alive with people. Someone  
  
from another village is asking questions. It seems a  
  
priest was murdered the previous night. "Who would do  
  
such a thing?", asks a frightened villager.  
  
"A dead priest! Bad omens will come certainly!"  
  
"We must catch the murderer and punish him! The gods  
  
will be angry with us if we fail!"  
  
"Search every home! Go to the forest! He might hide  
  
there!" 


	3. Evil Vs Evil

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 3: Evil vs. Evil  
  
A dark shadow formed in the forest outside Kaede's village. It watched Ruri sit in a tree and watches Inuyasha get blamed for the murder.  
  
Ruri smirked and began running into the forest; she was running in the direction that she had hid her father's old swords the night before. She was in mid-stride when a small hand gripped her by the face and shoved her roughly down to the forest floor. She looked up at the young demon and glared.  
  
"What the fuck's your problem bitch?" Ruri asked trying to move the hand from her face. It slides down to her throat and squeezed slightly. The woman had untamed black hair, which flowed, loosely over her small shoulders. Her eyes were bright blue but turned bright red, like Ruri's mother and brother, only they seemed evil. Her eyes shown brightly even though she had pushed them both deep into the shadows. Her lips parted and her fangs glittered a little.  
  
Ruri stared at her and struggled to get free, but the woman increased the pressure on Ruri's neck.  
  
"What do you want of me?" Ruri asked bluntly. She watched the woman's movements carefully.  
  
"Nothing much, I just happen to know what you've done to a certain human. Very evil. Very good. But be careful, watch your back, Ruri my dear." The woman smirked; her fangs began dripping with saliva. Ruri winced in pain as a drop of saliva hit her forehead; it began slowly eating away at her skin. She reached up with one arm and rubbed it away.  
  
"How do you know my name? How do you know what I did to the priest? There were no witnesses." Ruri pondered about the woman, wondering who she was.  
  
"I have my ways dear child. Now listen carefully. You will do my bidding, I have a special plan for a certain demon, but I need help. That's where you come in." She looked at Ruri and smiled again, her eyes shining bright red. Ruri raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Just who are you anyway?" She sniffed the air. This woman smelt like her mom. When she was little, she was told stories about how her mother was born out of another demon called Naraku, and that Naraku had tried to kill her and Sesshoumaru. He wanted to get a jewel called Shikon No Tama. She looked up at the woman.  
  
"My name is Neriko." She looked at Ruri, then slowly let her go. Ruri stood up and walked over to a log and crouched down on it, she wasn't sure if she should run or sit and listen. Either way she was ready.  
  
"Like I said, my name is Neriko," Neriko began her story. "My father was a powerful demon, though he was a hanyou, he was still powerful. He fell in love with a Miko, they had a fling and the Miko had me 9 months later. When I was born, my mother, the Miko kept me from her boyfriend, who she was with, even when she was carrying me. He loved her and she loved him back, but not as much as my father loved her. When I grew older, my mother died, slashed by her boyfriend. Then I went and lived with my father. He began punishing my mom's boyfriend slowly and painfully, hurting his new love and his friends. Then," Neriko's eyes suddenly turned jet black with tiny bright red rims. "He killed my father. He found him and sliced him up!" She made a small fireball and hurtled it at a tree in a fit of rage.  
  
Ruri stared at her. Wondering again if she should run or try and help.  
  
"Now, like I was saying. You will do my bidding." Neriko trailed off.  
  
"What if I don't wanna?" Ruri asked smirking.  
  
"Then I'll force you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The villagers were chasing Inuyasha, and Miroku, Sango and Kaede were chasing the villagers. Kagome had run over to the other village to examine the body. She walked into the hut, and took a deep breath. She could smell the priest's blood and Inuyasha's scent was very faint, it seemed to only be coming from the body. "That's odd, if Inuyasha was here, his scent would be all over. Who's scent can I smell in this hut?" Then it dawned on her. She gasped and ran over to the body, sniffing it. "I was right! It's Ruri!" Just then Sesshoumaru entered the hut.  
  
"What's wrong Kagome?" Sesshoumaru sniffed the body and gasped. "What the hell? Ruri! What the fuck was she doing here?" "*Sigh* Why does my child do this to me? I think it's because of Kagura, you know, the whole "born from Naraku" bit. *Sigh again* Maybe that's where she gets her evil..." He trailed off, looking at the body. Suddenly a gust of wind flew past his face, it was cold and sharp, and it felt like a slap in the face. He turned around slowly.  
  
"So, I'm evil am I. I see how it is, Miss. Naraku's detachment! Miss. Evil!" Kagura stormed out of the hut. Sesshoumaru ran after her.  
  
"Oh come on Kag! I didn't mean it, honest!" he yelled after her, but she ignored every word. Kagome walked out of the hut and glanced around. She saw Sess and Kagura's little boy, Shoji. He looked dark and angry; he also looked like he was concentrating very hard on something.  
  
Shoji looked at his father and saw the sadness in his eyes, and then he looked at his mother who was just about to walk beside him. He concentrated hard on forming a tornado (he had inherited his mother's skills, like Ruri had Sesshoumaru's skills.) Kagura was about to take another step when a small tornado formed under her foot. She glanced down then at Shoji.  
  
"Dear, don't! Mommy's not in a good mood right now." Kagura glared over her shoulder at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"You think I don't know that, mother," Shoji said through gritted teeth. Kagura waved her hand and the tornado disappeared. Shoji concentrated even harder and formed a bigger tornado, which surrounded her and made her turn around.  
  
"Shoji knock it off now!" She looked from him to Sesshoumaru. Her expression softened when she saw the sadness in his eyes. She smiled; she began to walk towards Sesshoumaru. The tornado began to disappear as Shoji's mother walked to his father. Kagome looked at him and smiled. She was very proud of him. They began walking back to Kaede's village together.  
  
Sesshoumaru filled Kagura in on what he believed their daughter had done. She frowned as he told her. Inuyasha met up with them a few minutes later, he hide around Kagome.  
  
"Hun, hide me, they want to sacrifice me to the gods. The village is nuts. By the way, where are you guys headed?"  
  
"The village." Kagome said bluntly then laughed at Inuyasha's shocked expression.  
  
"Don't worry dear, I won't let them hurt you!" She cracked her knuckles and smiled, her fangs began to show. Inuyasha smiled back and kissed her softly.  
  
As they continued walking towards the village, a woman lying in the middle of the road stopped them, slash marks across her arms and legs. Sesshoumaru approached the woman. She looked like Kagome, but younger. She had jet-black hair, which fell down a little ways past her shoulders. Sesshoumaru looked at her closely, and took a deep breath, his eyes widened.  
  
"It's R-rin!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ruri flew towards a tree, at the last moment she turned her body and landed against the tree with her feet, she shoved off and flew towards Neriko. She pulled her father's old sword from its stealth and aimed it at Neriko.  
  
"Keh! What are you going to do with that old sword?" She smiled as Ruri tried to slash her, but got repelled by her barrier. Ruri flew another 3 feet away she hit a tree. The sword fell from her hands and landed on the forest floor beside her. She sat up and looked at Neriko.  
  
"I told you, if I almost kill you, then you're mine! You will do my bidding. Do you want to try again?" Ruri grabbed the sword and stood up, groaning as she felt a gash in her back. "Where'd that come from? She never touched me!" She looked at Neriko, she was staring back, and her eyes had turned jet black again, with a tiny red rim. She had her arms spread and was making an energy ball. Ruri's eyes widened as she realized she'd be engulfed in the ball. Neriko shot the ball towards Ruri.  
  
"What am I going to do? What can I do?"  
  
Ruri shoot up the tree to the highest branch, she could feel the tree give way under the blast of the energy ball. She leapt to the next tree and shimmied down it and pounced on Neriko. Neriko glared up at her, for she had been pinned down. She closed her eyes.  
  
"Prepare to be my slave Ruri, no more fun and games." She opened her eyes and Ruri flew up and off her as Neriko formed her barrier around herself again. Ruri shot 10 feet in the air; Neriko rolled out of the way and placed a log where Ruri should fall. Ruri began to descend towards the log, her eyes widened when she saw it. It was too late; she landed on the log, the tip of it going straight through her stomach. She groaned in pain, then looked at Neriko.  
  
"Fine, you win bitch! I'll be your slave. Now who is it that you want to get rid of?"  
  
"The boyfriend remember? He killed my mother and he killed my father! I want revenge." Ruri looked at her as she peeled herself from the log.  
  
"Who is he? Can you show me him? Explain him?" Ruri asked.  
  
"I can do both. He has long silver hair, white sharp fangs, he's got dog ears, and he wears this bright red kimono." Ruri began to tense up.  
  
"What's up? You know someone like that or something?" Neriko asked half jokingly.  
  
"Y-yeah I do. My father's brother. He fits that description." She looked at Neriko. "Can you show me him? Please?"  
  
"Certainly."  
  
They made their way to the edge of the forest and looked upon a traveling group. There was a black haired hanyou, a full dog youkai, a wind demon, a young dog-wind youkai, a human girl being carried by the dog youkai, and a silver-haired hanyou.  
  
"That's him, the silver-haired hanyou. That's the boyfriend." Ruri looked again. Sure enough, it was Inuyasha.  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading, review please, and bug me for the next chapter. Heh, well, I'm tired... it's quarter after midnight. It's also a school night so I better get to bed. I actually had a better, longer chapter, but I put my computer in stand-by and I forgot to save my work. (I already had 4 pages done and I was still going strong, probably could have gotten this to about 5 maybe 5.5 pages! grr@ computer) anyway, I called my friend and then I talked to my mom a little and when I came back and tried to get the computer out of Stand-by, all I got was a black screen, but I hit the right mouse button and I could hear the noise when a menu pops down, so my Desktop was hiding. -glares- anyway I had to restart, I lost everything, so sorry for the crappy chapter, blame it on the crappy computer. ~Adios~ 


	4. An Old Acquaintance

Chapter 4: An Old Acquaintance  
  
Kagome reached the village first, she ran towards Kaede's hut. The villagers glared at Inuyasha as he walked by.  
  
*GRR* Inuyasha growled at the villagers, but they just continued to glare. Several villagers got up with their hoes and pitchforks and stood in fighting stances. A pink orb formed around Inuyasha, it grew thick and the villagers looked around to see where it had come from. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, she had stopped and was concentrating on the orb. She was looking him right in the eye, she was determined to protect him.  
  
"Kagome.. it's ok, I'm fine." Kagome slowly let the orb fade, and growled at the villagers. The ones that were standing slowly began to work again, still glaring at Inuyasha. Kagome began to walk slowly towards Kaede's hut as she continued to watch the villagers to make sure they did not harm Inuyasha. The pink orb had become barely visible around him.  
  
"Kagome, daijoubu." She sighed and let the orb disappear. She growled when the villagers had began to stand up and get into fighting stances again.  
  
*GLARE* Sesshoumaru glared at the village out of the corner of his eye, a low rumble escaping from deep in his throat. The villager's eyes widened and they quickly got back to work. A few grumbled in protest, but began working after another glare from Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Kaede! Kaede!" Kagome had reached the hut. "There is a little girl who is hurt! Come quick Kaede!" She ran into the hut, and almost ran right into Kaede herself. She turned around and stared into...  
  
Open space.  
  
Kagome glared, her cheeks turning crimson with embarrassment. She walked outside, her blue eyes brimmed with red, she glared at Sesshoumaru as he hunched over Rin. A low rumble escaped her lips as she watched him.  
  
"Rin.." Sesshoumaru whispered. His tail had fallen from his shoulder, but instead of replacing it, he wrapped it around the young human. Kagome's eyes began to return to normal as her expression softened. She gazed upon Rin, she noticed the young girl's eyes began to dart around with discomfort.  
  
"What is wrong with her?" Kagome placed a clawed hand gently on her forehead. "She has a slight fever." Kagome flinched slightly as she felt a prick in her finger. She could feel her blood being slightly drained. Then there was nothing, after ten seconds there was a second prick and more of her blood draining. She looked down perplexed, her eyes widened and two sweat drops formed on her forehead as a tiny flea demon grew to a chubby flea demon.  
  
"Hi, I'm Chubby Myouga." Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru both grabbed one side of Myouga's mustache, they pulled, growling.  
  
"Owww, that hurts!" Myouga whined. "Hey I did you a favor! I sucked the poison out of her!"  
  
"What poison!? What happened to Rin!?" Sesshoumaru glared. Myouga had slipped out of the brother's grasp and was now about to bite Inuyasha. He jumped at Inuyasha and was about to land on him when a pink orb formed around him and barbequed Myouga. Myouga groan as he picked himself up, he had shrunk a bit. Inuyasha glanced at Kagome, she was staring right back at him, her eyes brimming with red again.  
  
"Kagome, calm down, please?" Kagome showed her teeth, and Inuyasha shut up, realizing she was really mad.  
  
"Mommy? Are you ok?" Reiko had appeared just behind her father. Myouga's eyes widened and he began bouncing towards her. Just as he was about to land on her, there was a bright pink light and Reiko was surrounded by a pink orb. Myouga again got barbequed and hit the floor looking like a piece of charcoal.  
  
"Myouga, don't you dare!" Kagome had grabbed him and was squeezing him hard. He had almost returned to his normal size, he was now trying to get out of Kagome's grip.  
  
"Kagome, there is only room for one short-tempered hanyou in this family." Inuyasha put a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and sighed, squeezing Myouga once more before letting him go.  
  
"Where am I? Who am I?" He floated to the floor, looking rather flat. Myouga had barely enough time to recover before he had been snatched and was being squeezed by a larger, full dog demon.  
  
"What happened to Rin!?" Sesshoumaru spat at Myouga.  
  
"Eh? Oh! Well I was bouncing around trying to find something to drink when I saw this beautiful girl. At first I thought she was Kagome, but I soon realized it was the little girl who traveled with you. I told her I was thirsty and she offered me her blood, so I drank happily. I stuck with her for over a week when a wolf tribe attacked us. This "prince" or so he called himself came and told the wolves they could eat us, but I bite them as they tried to kill us. The prince then gave Rin some poison, and told his tribe to come back in 3 days. He said we should be dead by then."  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome, he already knew who Myouga was talking about.  
  
"What did the prince look like, did he have long black hair? With bright blazing blue eyes? Could he run really fast, and did he seem to come in and out of tornados?" Kagome looked into space, with a blank expression on her face.  
  
"H-hai.. How did you know?" Myouga questioned.  
  
"Kouga.. Why?" Inuyasha had gone to Kagome's side and had his arms around her shoulders. He could feel her muscles tensing, he nuzzled her neck with his nose and brushed his fangs gently against her shoulder, growling softly, in an affectionate way. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, her expression softening. She nuzzled him back and whispered in his ear.  
  
"We have to find him."  
  
"I know." Inuyasha stood up and walked over to Reiko.  
  
"Mommy and daddy have to go on a little trip. We'd love to take you, but we can't. It's too dangerous." Reiko looked up at her father with tears welling up in her eyes. Inuyasha's eyes softened. He nuzzled her as he had Kagome, he brushed his fangs against the dip in her neck gently. He smiled as she began to purr. He wiped the tears from her eyes, kissed her forehead and rubbed her little white ears. "I love you, Reiko." He whispered in her ear, before getting up and asking Kagura if she minded taking care of his daughter.  
  
"I love you Reiko. We'll be back soon dear." Kagome walked over and nuzzled her cheek. She slowly stood up, a determined look upon her face. She looked over at her husband and sighed.  
  
"Inuyasha! Let's go!" Inuyasha's ears perked up at the urgency in her voice. He ran to her side and began walking with her. They waved at everyone and walked down the path towards Kouga's den.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shippo and Kanna were lounging under the God's tree when Shippo suddenly got hit by an acorn.  
  
"Eh?" Shippo looked around. His gaze fell upon a young demon, he began to tense. The demon's hair was jet black, it had been pulled back into two tight pig-tails. Her deep red eyes glittered in the sunlight. She tossed another acorn at Shippo.  
  
"Eh? What's this?" He looked at her perplexed. "Wait a minute! I fought a young girl, who was as weak as me at the time. One of her attacks used acorns!"  
  
"S-souten?" Shippo's eyes grew wide. Souten grinned.  
  
"You remember.. It's been a while." She smiled, her fangs sparkling.  
  
"You know her Shippo?" Kanna glared at the young woman, feeling jealousy burn inside her.  
  
"H-hai.. I do. I fought her when I was weak and small. Before you and I met." Shippo stammered. Souten had grown very pretty since he last saw her. Her voice had also become more feminine. He could feel himself blushing as she sat down beside him.  
  
"So how have you been?" She asked, leaning a little closer to him, taking in his scent. "God, he's handsome!"  
  
"W-well..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha had been running at top speed for a little over an hour now, and they were coming up quickly to Kouga's den. Kagome was in mid- stride when she suddenly stopped. She skidded to a halt, and almost fell over when Inuyasha bumped into her.  
  
"Hunny, can't you be a little more careful?" She took her gaze from him and looked at the mountain. Her gazed began following something down the mountain side.  
  
"You sense the shards he has, don't you?"  
  
"Hai. I want to kill him for what he did to Rin!"  
  
"Wow, do you know how long I've waited to hear you say that?"  
  
"Don't be smart!" Kagome chuckled at Inuyasha, she took his clawed hand in hers and squeezed, looking at him softly. She mouthed the words 'I love you', and smiled when he mouthed them back. She turned her gaze back at the shards that were coming down the mountain, gaining more and more speed.  
  
A tornado sped down the mountain, heading straight for Kagome and Inuyasha. Kouga sniffed the air, his eyes widened and he attempted to stop quickly at full speed. Kouga fell forward, and began rolling down the mountain side. He stopped abruptly in front of Kagome.  
  
"Kagome... Is that you?" He looked at her blue eyes, to her black ears, to her white sparkling fangs, and finally to her claws. "What happened to you!?"  
  
"What do you mean? Don't you like my change?" Kagome pretended to act hurt. She looked at Inuyasha as he chuckled.  
  
"Oi! Dog turd, shut up! Was I talking to you?" Kouga tensed slightly as he heard Kagome growl.  
  
"You damn wimpy wolf! Give us the Shikon shards and we'll spare your life." Inuyasha glared at Kouga. Kagome rolled her eyes and groaned.  
  
"Kagome, why don't you leave Inuyasha and come be with me. I could give you so much more!" A sweat drop formed on Kagome's forehead. she rolled her eyes again and looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"Why? He's better for me. He's not a blood thirsty killer, like you." Kouga took a step back at that remark. He looked at them.  
  
"How am I a blood thirsty killer? I haven't touched anyone."  
  
"What about the young girl you poisoned?" Kagome yelled at him accusingly.  
  
"Eh? Oh that bitch. KEH! She was a nuisance. When I found her, she had my missing wolf cub. When I asked for it back she yelled at me and told me no." He looked at Kagome.  
  
"Whatever Kouga, that is still no reason to poison her and tell your wolves to kill her."  
  
"I should have your head for that you wimpy wolf." Kagome looked at Inuyasha, glaring at him, and wishing he would shut up. Kouga glared and crouched down.  
  
"Koi, Inuyasha!" Kouga smirked.  
  
Inuyasha stood there, smiling. He tried very hard not to laugh, but he couldn't help it.  
  
"Bring it? That's the only thing you can say? What's wrong Kouga, forgotten how to fight?!" Kouga growled and lunged at Inuyasha. He slashed Inuyasha's chest and threw him into a tree. Inuyasha growled and jumped up, just barely missing Kouga's fist. Kagome groaned as she watched Kouga make an ass out of himself, as usual.  
  
Inuyasha hit Kouga in the gut with his foot, sending him flying five feet away into a tree. Kouga groaned and got up, his legs burning with the Shikon's power. He sped towards Inuyasha, gripping him by the neck and holding him firmly against a tree. Inuyasha began to struggle as Kouga slowly began to apply pressure to his throat. He tried to kick Kouga away, but Kouga dodged it, still holding Inuyasha's neck. Kouga slammed his fist against Inuyasha's knees, making his legs go limp. Inuyasha yowled in pain, he began snarling menacing, but he felt his skin prickle and he looked over at Kagome. She was staring directly at him, her blue eyes brimmed brightly with red. He could hear the low growl from her as she turned her gaze from him to Kouga. Kouga's eyes widened as he was thrown ten feet away from Inuyasha, his chest and arms where burning from the pink orb that had formed around Inuyasha. Before he could get up, he was pounced on by Kagome, her clawed hand around his throat, she pushed him into the ground.  
  
"K-kagome?" Kouga choked out. She growled when he said her name, her eyes turned bright red, pink light coming from her mouth.  
  
"I could kill you now. I'm part Miko, remember? I have combined powers, including new ones. Want me to test them on you?" She smirked as she opened her mouth. Pink light pouring out from her gaping mouth, saliva dripping off her fangs. Her eyes were bright red, burning with the desire to see Kouga suffer.  
  
"Kagome, that's enough!" Kagome growled and her eyes returned to normal. She looked over her shoulder at Inuyasha. She snarled and squeezed Kouga's neck, turning her gaze back to him.  
  
"Kagome I'm serious. I know your mad about Rin, but come on. Take the shards and lets go!" Inuyasha growled at her. She looked down at Kouga just as he kicked her in the stomach. She flew back three feet and landed on her feet. She growled.  
  
"You bastard! I'll kill you! Give me the shards!"  
  
"Over my dead body!"  
  
"That can be arranged!"  
  
"Koi!"  
  
"Prepare yourself!" Kagome snarled as Inuyasha touched her shoulder.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
"Go easy on him, don't kill him."  
  
*GRR* Kagome's eyes turned bright red, her mouth began to glow pink. She looked at Kouga. She shot a gigantic purifying beam at him.  
  
"SHIT! I can't dodge it!" Kouga's mind screamed as the ball hit him. He flew back against a tree and screamed as his youkai began to shatter. He slowly began to slip into unconsciousness. The last thing he could feel was someone taking his Shikon shards from his legs. He groaned and then was silent.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Keh! That was easy!" Kagome grinned as she looked at the two new Shikon shards she had. She looked over at Inuyasha, he didn't seem very happy. "Daijouba ka, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Hai, daijoubu." He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She crawled over to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.  
  
"You sure?" She teased his ears, brushing her fangs against them and nibbling them slightly. She laughed when his ears twitched.  
  
"Hai!" He laughed and pulled her in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her body, resting the palms of his hands on her stomach. He then rested his chin against her shoulder and sighed. "I miss times like these, ever since we had out little terror of a child, we've never had time for us anymore."  
  
"What do you mean 'terror of a child'? The poor hanyou is practically scared of her shadow." Kagome chuckled. "But she's a little dumpling isn't she?" She placed her hands against his and leaned into his chest. Kagome's ears perked up as she heard a familiar couple coming their way.  
  
"Miroku! Why do you insist on teaching our son that kind of thing? He's not hunting to pass on the family curse, since there isn't any anymore!"  
  
"Sango, we want him to get married don't we?"  
  
"Not by asking every girl he meets to bare his damn child! He's 15!"  
  
"Sango, come on, he doesn't really mean it!"  
  
Sango and Miroku came over the hill arguing about their son. They stopped short when they saw Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh sorry!" They both said together, and turned to leave.  
  
"No wait! Your welcome to stay!" Kagome said, pulling away from Inuyasha slightly. She could hear Inuyasha growl, she looked back at him and glared.  
  
"This is our time!" He mumbled under his breath. She smirked and grazed her fangs against his neck, making a purr come from his throat.  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Don't tempt me!"  
  
"Oh yea!?" Inuyasha grinned and nuzzled her neck, breathing heavily against it. Kagome purred then shoved him away.  
  
"Not in public Inuyasha!" Kagome blushed as she looked at Sango and Miroku, who had both raised an eyebrow at the couple.  
  
"Oi, Miroku, what have you done to Yama that's got Sango all pissed?" Inuyasha smirked. He groaned as Kagome elbowed him lightly in the stomach.  
  
"Oh nothing, he's just been teaching Yama his womanizing ways!" Sango glared at Miroku. Miroku smiled back at her and embraced her tightly, rubbing her back. She sighed and rested her head against his shoulder.  
  
"I can't stay mad at you, you lecherous monk."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"I'm only kidding! Geez!" Sango laughed and said good bye to Inuyasha and Kagome and began walking back to the village with Miroku.  
  
"We should head back soon." Kagome rubbed her husband's ear. He purred softly, his eyes half closed. He grazed her shoulder with his teeth. She purred back and sank into a peaceful sleep in her lover's arms. 


	5. Relations

Chapter 5: Relations  
  
"Ugh, they make me sick!" Neriko was back in her father's castle, glaring at the white ball in front of her. It showed Inuyasha and Kagome holding each other and falling asleep. She looked over at Ruri, she raised her eyebrow. Ruri was staring off into space, breathing heavily.  
  
"What are you planning?" Neriko flinched as her baby dragon dug it's claws into her shoulder. She reached over and gently rubbed it's horned head with the tip of her finger. It cooed and looked up at her with it's red brimmed, yellow eyes.  
  
"Nothing, I'm just thinking about my mother." Ruri looked at her. "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"You just did." Neriko exclaimed, looking at her expressionlessly.  
  
"No really, can I?"  
  
"If you must..."  
  
"What kind of demon are you?" Neriko blinked, slightly taken back by the question. She had expected a question like, 'what do you have planned for the boyfriend.'  
  
"I'm a bunch of demons, all mixed together... why?"  
  
"You smell like my mother. When I was little, I was told stories about how this demon, Naraku, created my mother. But he had her do all his dirty work, I'm not certain what that was exactly. Though I know that he had her heart and when she disobeyed him, he would squeeze it to remind her that she was bonded to him. Then one day, my uncle's girlfriend was captured by my mom and they made a plot to steal the heart away. They succeeded, but I never found out what happened to Naraku." Neriko was tense, every muscle in her body was twitching. She stared off into space with her red-brimmed, jet black eyes. Ruri looked at her, puzzled.  
  
"Did I say something wrong?" Ruri questioned.  
  
"No, you didn't. Naraku's my father." Neriko relaxed slightly. The dragon on her shoulder leapt off after being woken up from her twitching muscles. It scurried off into the darkness, looking for something to eat. Every few minutes, there would be a small fire ball, and an insect would cry out as it was barbequed. The baby dragon munched happily on it's dinner. The dragon smelt something familiar. It walked outside and it's little eyes widened. It ran to it's visitor and jumped all over them.  
  
"Oh, I didn't know, sorry." Ruri dropped her eyes to the floor and started twiddling her thumbs nervously. Neriko just responded with a small grunt an continued to glare at the white glowing ball in front of her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at Rin out of the corner of his eye as she slept soundly. She stirred a little but remained sleeping. Sesshoumaru got up and walked into the next room where Kagura and Shoji were sitting.  
  
"She ok?" Shoji watched his father. Sesshoumaru glanced up at him with sad eyes and nodded his head slowly.  
  
"Hai, her strength is coming back to her, but it will be a few more days until she's well enough to walk around by herself."  
  
Kagura got up and walked over to her husband. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and looked deep into his eyes. Her eyes burned with love, sadness and some pity.  
  
"Don't look at me like that. I don't need your pity Kagura." Sesshoumaru looked away from her and sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry for what happened to Rin."  
  
"I know.." He trailed off. He broke away from her hold and walked slowly over into a corner and sat with his back to his family. Kagura took the hint and took their son by the hand and led him outside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha's eyes fluttered open. He looked around sleepily, he felt the warm lump against his chest move slightly. He looked down and smiled at Kagome. He pulled a few strands of hair that had fallen over her eyes away.  
  
"Ahem!" Inuyasha looked up at the kitsune. He growled when he saw a woman beside him.  
  
"Inuyasha, it's ok. You remember Souten right?" Souten bowed respectfully. Inuyasha gaped. 'This is Souten!? How can it be?' he thought as he looked her up and down.  
  
"Uh.. Hi Souten, long time no see, eh?" She smiled and nodded. She blushed again as she leaned over and whispered something in Shippo's ear. Shippo shook his head and laughed.  
  
"Of course not! Inuyasha doesn't mind us being here!" He glanced at the hanyou, who had let out a low growl. He stopped when he felt the warm lump on his chest start to stir more.  
  
Kagome groaned as she pressed against Inuyasha's chest. She could feel him growling softly. 'What's wrong!? Why is he growling?' Her eyes snapped open and she groaned louder. She reached up with one had to cover her eyes from the sun. As soon as her eyes had adjusted she noticed a pretty young girl with jet black hair that was put up into pigtails. She realized this girl was a demon when she looked at her eyes. They were bright red, and were shining in the sunlight. She noticed Shippo standing beside the girl, she smiled at him and yawned. She began to stretch, her arms moving towards the sky. She suddenly felt Inuyasha's cheek against the back of her hand. He let out a small growl and moved his face away from her hand. He reached up with one hand and rubbed his previously smacked cheek.  
  
"Gomen Inuyasha." Kagome said, bringing her arms back down and moved away from Inuyasha's chest. She sat across from him, looking at her surroundings. She smiled as a butterfly flew between her face and Inuyasha's. She looked at him and saw his expression was slightly dark.  
  
"Nice one. Instead of sitting me, your going to smack me around huh?" Inuyasha growled playfully. Kagome smirked and mouthed the words "shut up". Inuyasha grinned back and kissed her cheek before standing up.  
  
"Shall we go back to the village now? Rin is still hurt you know? When I left she was still asleep." Sango exclaimed as she, Miroku and their son Yama came over the hill. Yama's eyes grew wide as he noticed Souten.  
  
"My, my, aren't we beautiful?" He smiled as he took her hand in his. Sango looked at Miroku, her expression turning dark, and a sweat drop forming on her forehead. Miroku just chuckled and looked away.  
  
"I have a small favor to ask of you, fair lady." Souten raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What would that be, houshi-sama?"  
  
"Will you bear my child?" Souten nearly fell over. She looked darkly at the young human, who was grinning ear to ear. Yama let go of Souten's hand when Shippo stepped beside her, growling.  
  
"Ah, I didn't know you were already spoken for. Gomen." He smiled weakly and ran to hide behind his father. Shippo and Souten were a matching shade of red as they glanced at each other out of the corner of their eyes. Inuyasha sighed as he took Kagome's hand.  
  
"Right, let us be off?" He started walking away, the others slowly followed. Shippo and Souten behind Inuyasha and Kagome, and Miroku, Yama and Sango took the rear as they all headed off towards the village.  
  
As they were walking, a dark cloud flowed over them. A bit of lightning, shaped like an arrow flew out from underneath the cloud and headed straight for Kagome's heart. Inuyasha's eyes grew wide. He jumped up and soared right into the arrows path, making it hit him instead of Kagome. He clutched his chest where the arrow hit as his body slammed roughly to the ground. Dust went flying from the dirt path they were on. Inuyasha had his eyes closed tight, a pained expression on his face. He opened his eyes slowly, he blinked. Inuyasha then removed his clawed hands from his chest and looked at where the arrow had stricken him. He patted the spot, then looked up at Kagome with a confused expression.  
  
Souten growled softly, then leapt up into the air. She soared over the clouds to the small dark one. It gasped and tried to run away but she smashed her fist down on it's 'head'. It groaned and made another attempt to flee, but Souten was just a split second faster. She punched it two more times on it's 'head' and there was a giant 'POOF!' as a orange dragon popped out from where the cloud once was. A orangey-red dragon followed the bigger one. It's head had little horns on it, its eyes were yellow, brimmed with red. It cooed at it's big brother.  
  
"Souten! I'm sorry, I was just picking up my baby sister from this woman's castle. I didn't mean to shoot the arrow!!" The older dragon looked at Souten with pleading eyes.  
  
"Koryu! Where have you been? I told you to go pick up your little sister three days ago!"  
  
"I know. But her master's castle was hard to find. It was dark and gloomy, I thought I went to the wrong one." That instant Koryu was pounced on by Inuyasha.  
  
"Aiiiiiii! Souten!! Get it offa me!" The little dragon kicked and yelled. His little sister giggled, which earned her a glare. She quieted down and ran over to Kagome.  
  
"Hi little one, what's your name?" The dragon blinked at her.  
  
"She can't talk yet. Her name is-" Koryu pulled free from Inuyasha and was just about to say his sisters name when, his sister answered Kagome herself.  
  
"Nabichi." She said, a big smile had crept upon her face. Koryu scooped her up in his arms and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Oh Nabichi!! You said your first word!!" He looked up, a sweat drop formed on his head. He looked behind him and bonked Inuyasha on the nose. "Would ya' quit sniffin' me!?"  
  
"You smell like Naraku!" Nabichi's eyes widened as she jumped out of her brother's arms and ran over to Inuyasha.  
  
"Neriko?" Inuyasha looked down at her and shook his head.  
  
"No, Naraku."  
  
"Neriko!" Nabichi insisted. She turned to her brother and started making little growls and click with her forked tongue. Her brother nodded slowly.  
  
"Hmm, Neriko's her master. Also, she said Neriko's been talking about Naraku with this young mixed demon." Nabichi made more growls and clicks with her tongue. "The demon is half dog demon, half wind demon." They were interrupted when a huge smacking sound flowed over the fields. They turned towards the sound. Sango's eyes widened. She looked over at her husband with a vein popping on her clenched fist. Miroku chuckled nervously and ran over to help their son from eating dirt.  
  
///Tiny Flash back\\\ Koryu explained what his little sister was saying. Yama snuck up beside Souten, and smiled at her.  
  
"Hi, what brings you to these parts?" He brightened his smile.  
  
"No reason really. I smelt Shippo an thought I would stop by to say hello." Souten smiled, warily back. She continued to try and listen to what her dragon was saying. She suddenly felt something touch her butt. She looked down and Yama had snuck his hand over and was exploring the curves of her lower body. A vein popped on her forehead and her clenched fist. She punched him hard on the head. This had caught Shippo's attention, he watched silently. Shippo let out a low growl as Yama started to loose his balance, and grabbed onto Souten's chest for support.  
  
*GRR*  
  
Yama's eyes grew wide, he let go of Souten and took of running. Shippo was in close persuit, Souten not too far behind him. Yama began running in a circle, thinking that this would make it harder for them to catch him. Souten, being as smart as she was, stopped and turned around and pounced on Yama as he practically ran right into her. Shippo dove on him as soon as he was down and started plumetting him. Souten brought her hand back and smacked Yama hard, upside the head. Sending him face first into the ground.  
///End of Flash Back\\\  
  
"Guy's knock it off! Let's go back to the village before it gets dark! I'm hungry!" Inuyasha grumbled, his stomach grumbling back, just as loudly.  
  
"Heh, always thinking of your stomach. What am I going to do with you dear?" Kagome smirked.  
  
"Shut up wench!" Inuyasha poked her side lightly with his clawed finger and she giggled.  
  
"I'm going to get fed first!" With that Kagome sped off towards the village, leaving Inuyasha to 'eat her dust'.  
  
"Not if I have anything to say about that!" Inuyasha tore down the path, quickly catching up to Kagome. Their laughter could be heard for miles as they tried to out run each other.  
  
*Sigh*  
  
"Shall we follow?" Miroku looked down at his recently beaten son. "I told you be smooth. If you get knocked down, go down. Don't grab anything for support... You'll most-likely grab the wrong thing." He winced as Sango shoved him with her boomerang. She smiled darkly at him and started walking with Shippo and Souten towards the village. Koryu chuckled and scooped his sister into his arms as he followed his master. As he passed Miroku and Yama he whispered, "Serves you right!"  
  
Miroku sighed again and took his son by the hand and slowly followed the group to the village. 


	6. The Message

Chapter 6: The Message  
  
As they walked back towards the village, Yama broke away from Miroku and ran over to Kagome. He summoned the courage to talk to her.  
  
"Um.. Hi! I'm Yama." Kagome raised an eyebrow at Yama.  
  
"I know who you are. What do you want?"  
  
"You're married to that big hanyou huh? Is he good to you?" Yama gave her a big smile as she glared down at him. She looked over her shoulder at Miroku. Miroku looked up and met Kagome's glare. He rushed over to grab Yama.  
  
*WHAM!*  
  
"Pervert! Miroku, you better teach you're bloody son to control his urges! Mark my words, the next time that son of yours grabs my ass, he won't have a hand to grab it with!" Kagome stormed up towards Inuyasha, a vein popping on her forehead. Inuyasha put an arm around her, giving her an awkward sideways hug.  
  
Sango walked up and grabbed Yama's hand tightly in hers and would not let go. He began to whine.  
  
"Aww, mom! Mom, you're hurting me. Let go mom! Mom! MOM!"  
  
"Yama! Not another word until we reach the village!" Yama gave a heavy sigh and shut up. Souten laughed under her breath, as she looked back at the young monk.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the village, a young girl with shoulder length black hair started to stir in her bed. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around.  
  
"Where am I? What is this place?"  
  
She slowly and painfully got up into a sitting position. She surveyed her surroundings and was about to stand up when she heard voices in the next room. Her heart stopped, and she forgot to breathe.  
  
"Shoji, I'm not in the mood to play, Rin is still hurt."  
  
"I know that voice. What a minute, I'm Rin! Who is that? If only I didn't have this killer headache!"  
  
"Hun, are you ok?" "I'm fine!"  
  
"That voice is so familiar. Who is it!?" *Gasp!* "Could it be? Sesshoumaru?"  
  
Rin jumped up and ran to the door. She flung it open, and stared out into the next room. Two pairs of bright red eyes and a pair of golden eyes met her stare.  
  
"Rin..." Sesshoumaru smiled slightly, his face flushing with happiness.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Rin flung her arms around his neck and hugged him close. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and hugged her equally as tight. Kagura smiled a little.  
  
"Rin, I'm glad you are all right." Rin looked up at her and jumped back.  
  
"Y-you kidnapped me! What are you doing with Sesshoumaru?" Her eyes were ablaze with fear. Sesshoumaru put a hand on her shoulder to try and calm her down.  
  
"Rin, she's my wife now. She won't hurt you. This is our son, Shoji." Shoji gave a polite bow towards Rin, and she returned it, still slightly shaken.  
  
"You're not going to hurt me?"  
  
"No dear. I won't, I promise."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kouga felt something warm against him. His mind started to scream.  
  
"I'm dead! I must be! The warmth is blood; just go back to sleep, no pain. Please no more pain!"  
  
"Kouga?"  
  
Kouga's eyes slowly opened and looked up to a pair of bright green ones. He nearly jumped out of his skin. He could hear a rushing river near by. His eyes focused more and he saw it was Ayame.  
  
"Ayame? Wha-, when? How?"  
  
"Shh, Kouga you need to regain your strength."  
  
"Bah, I am fine!" He jumped out of her arms and onto his feet. He groaned as his chest began to feel like a train hit it. He walked over the edge of the river. He looked out into the middle of the river.  
  
"Ayame, help me." His eyes narrowed as he thought of Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
"Help you with what? Who did this to you?" He smirked.  
  
"You remember Kagome don't you? We are going to pay her and her dog shit lover a visit." Ayame looked at the fire burning in his eyes, which sent a shiver down her spine.  
  
He grabbed her hand and sped off towards the scent of Kagome.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome's noses both twitched.  
  
"Incoming!" They said in unison.  
  
The group looked at them with confused looks. Just then a tornado stopped and dissolved before them. Kouga stepped out, followed by Ayame.  
  
"Ayame!" Inuyasha and Kagome gasped, again in unison.  
  
Kouga's bright blue eyes were cold. He took a step closer to them, making Kagome growl.  
  
"Shut up! Don't you growl at me bitch! How dare you try and kill me." Kouga spat.  
  
Ayame took up a fighting stance in front of Kagome. Her left hand raised a green leaf between her fore and middle fingers. Kagome smirked and looked at Ayame with a bored expression. Ayame threw her leaf towards Kagome. It split in four and started shooting more and more leaves at her. Kagome put up her purifying barrier, and as the leaves hit it they melted into dust.  
  
Kouga smirked at Inuyasha as he set up his fighting stance. His legs glowed with pink light as he charged towards Inuyasha with tremendous speed.  
  
"Ready to die!?" Kouga yelled.  
  
"That's my line!" Inuyasha shot up into the air as Kouga charged towards him. He did a flip and landed further away. Kouga charged again, faster. Inuyasha looked at him again and jumped into the air and started doing another flip when he felt a foot against his back.  
  
"Nani!?"  
  
Inuyasha flew into the ground; he sent dust clouds everywhere. He looked up just as Kouga landed a few feet away from him. Again Kouga smirked, and ran towards him. He jumped in the air and was about to come down and punch Inuyasha when there was suddenly a pink orb around Inuyasha. Kouga was thrown five feet away. When he landed he slide back another five feet, sending dust clouds backwards.  
  
Inuyasha looked over as Ayame slashed Kagome's cheek with a leaf. He watched as they moved on to a fistfight. They were equally matched, both getting roughly the same number of punches in.  
  
"So, can't protect yourself and your lover at the same time huh?" Ayame smiled as she threw an upper cut at Kagome. Kagome flew into the air and at the last minute, did a back flip and flew back a few feet away from Ayame. Ayame ran and jumped up into the air and flew towards Kagome, fists raised.  
  
Inuyasha punched Kouga in the gut. Kouga groaned slightly and slid his leg beneath Inuyasha, making him loose his footing. Inuyasha fell on his back, but rolled out of the way as Kouga leapt up and tried to kick him in the chest. Inuyasha looked over at the rest of the group.  
  
"What the hell are you still doing here? Leave now!" He yelled as he dodged Kouga's kicks and fists.  
  
"But, but Inuyasha!" Miroku started.  
  
"No buts. GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Inuyasha slammed his fist into Kouga's chest, sending him flying. He ripped out Tetsusaiga and aimed it at Kouga. Kouga grinned as he pulled out his blade. *CLASH! CLASH- CLASH!* Inuyasha swung at Kouga, who blocked it with his sword.  
  
Kagome kicked Ayame away. She closed her eyes and regenerated the purifying orb around her. Inuyasha and Kouga stopped fighting, both smelling a change in Kagome. They looked over at her. Ayame was about to attack again.  
  
"Ayame, don't be stupid!" Kagome looked up at her. Her eyes glowing bright red.  
  
She leaned forward slightly, her arms stretched a little behind her. She began to mumble and chant a spell. Her eyes closed as she began to concentrate, her aura growing slowly. Ayame scoffed and took a step towards her. Kagome's eyes burst open as she stared at Ayame. There was a ripple in the grass from Kagome to Ayame. Ayame was thrown back seven feet; she landed on her back and slid another six feet. Kagome closed her eyes and began to chant again.  
  
"Come to me, fill me with your power. Let me feel you in me. Let me feel you around me. Become one with me. Come to me, fill me with your power. Let me feel you in me. Let me feel you around me. Become one with me. Once separate, now whole!"  
  
Kagome crossed her arms over her chest. Inuyasha's eyes grew wide, as he realized whatever she was doing couldn't be good. He slowly began to move away. Kagome slowly opened her eyes. They were completely black, yet they still seemed to shine in the sunlight. She stared directly at Kouga and Ayame. She slowly raised her head to the sky and cracked a smile. A thick pink orb formed around her, and began to grow. She began to chant more loudly.  
  
"COME TO ME, FILL ME WITH YOUR POWER! LET ME FEEL YOU IN ME! LET ME FEEL YOU AROUND ME! BECOME ONE WITH ME! COME TO ME, FILL ME WITH YOUR POWER! LET ME FEEL YOU IN ME! LET ME FEEL YOU AROUND ME! BECOME ONE WITH ME! ONCE SEPARATE, NOW WHOLE!"  
  
She let out a cackle as she lifted her arms above her head. She began to twirl as she laughed. The winds started to pick up around her; they blew the trees and grass. Kouga looked over at Ayame and motioned for her to come with him. Kagome noticed them trying to slip away.  
  
"Do you really think I'll let you go that easily?" She cackled. Her aura grew denser as she gained more power. Kouga's eyes grew wider. He sensed danger, be he was afraid to leave. Kagome threw her hands down, and pointed them at Kouga and Ayame. They froze in fear, too scared to even move a muscle. One side of Kagome's lip curled up into a smirk, she began to laugh menacingly.  
  
"The power... Is now... MINE!"  
  
A huge burst of purifying energy flew out from Kagome's hands, hitting both Kouga and Ayame in the chest. They flew back into a huge tree, side by side. They looked at each other, wincing in pain. Inuyasha's eyes widened, he saw Kagome move her hands towards the ground before her. He took off running, determined to get as far away from there as he could. Kagome's laughter could be heard for miles as she shot more purifying energy into the ground. There was a huge burst of pink light as Inuyasha looked over his shoulder. It looked like an atomic bomb had gone off. Inuyasha could hear Kouga and Ayame scream in pain. Eventually the pink energy faded away and Inuyasha ran back to where the fight had taken place.  
  
Kagome was lying on her side, ashes on her face and arms. Inuyasha slowly walked up to her. He bent down to check her pulse. She was alive but unconscious. He picked her up and held her close to his chest. He turned and started to walk back towards the village.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru walked out of the hut with Rin, Kagura and Shoji in tow. The rest of the group was already waiting outside. Suddenly there was a huge gust of wind and a big puff a black smoke formed in the middle of the village. Everyone ran to see what happened. Ruri stood where the smoke had once been. She smirked when her father's eyes widened.  
  
"Ruri, is that really you?" He took a step towards her, but was pushed away because of poisonous air shooting up from the ground. She looked at him and smirked again. The poisonous air continued to shoot up around her. It didn't stray from her, it just hung there, not effecting anyone.  
  
"I have a message from my master."  
  
"What the hell to you mea-"  
  
"Silence! Prepare yourselves! For in 4 days, this will be all gone. All your crops, all your houses, even all your lives. It will all perish! Four days time. There is a girl here, actually a hanyou now. She used a portal from here to her other world. That too in four days shall perish. Everything will be gone, don't try and fight this. It shall have no effect." She told the crowd, her teeth gleaming in the sunlight.  
  
"Ruri, why are you doing this?"  
  
"I have to. Later... pops." She took a black ball from her kimono and threw it at the ground. A huge cloud of black smoke spread around her body. When the cloud lifted, Ruri was gone.  
  
"Four days, we need to stop her!" Sesshoumaru exclaimed.  
  
"Four days, Kagome's world and ours will be forgotten. A thing of the past." Inuyasha came over the hill, Kagome in his arms. He had heard the whole speech, thanks to his great hearing.  
  
He looked at Kagome, then up at Sesshoumaru and the rest of his friends. They looked at him waiting for his instructions.  
  
"We have four days... I say, we find Ruri's master, and KILL THEM!" 


	7. Day One: Kagome's Predicament

Chapter 7: Day One: Kagome's Predicament  
  
Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, and fear filled his heart. She was still unconscious from when she shot purifying energy everywhere. Her face was burnt and slightly scarred from the immense energy. He sniffed her and frowned, there was something different about her scent. Just then Reiko walked in with Shippo in tow.  
  
"Daddy, is mommy OK?" Reiko's eyes were rimmed with tears.  
  
"I think so Reiko. Keep your hopes up. She should be fine." He leaned over and kissed her softly on the forehead. She smiled up at him and walked over to her mother and kissed her gently on the cheek. Kagome slightly stirred. Inuyasha's eyes watched her with such passion. "Come on girl, you're so much stronger than this! Especially now that you're a hanyou!"  
  
Inuyasha sniffed her again, still trying to remember what this smell was. It smelt like Kagome and himself mixed. He tried to figure it out, but he gave up when Shippo started to wail.  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA KAGOMEEEEEEEEE!! Why did you have to be hurt?! WHAAAAAAA!" Inuyasha lowered his ears to his head to try and keep out the noise.  
  
Reiko grabbed Shippo, seeing her father's hurt expression and dragged him out of the room. Inuyasha silently praised Reiko. Miroku walked in and put his hand against Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha grunted in reply. Miroku nodded his understanding.  
  
"I will pray for her. We all will Inuyasha. She should wake up soon." Miroku smiled at him, but stopped when he saw the hanyou's troubled expression. "What's wrong?"  
  
"She smells different."  
  
"Well she is burnt, could that be it?" Miroku asked.  
  
"No," Inuyasha grunted, "it's something else. Something inside her."  
  
"Could she be, dare I say, pregnant again?"  
  
Inuyasha looked up at the monk, then down at Kagome. Yes they were husband and wife. Yes they mated regularly, but could she really be pregnant again. He couldn't help but smile another pup.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked in to give his prayers for Kagome. He stopped short and sniffed the air. He looked at Kagome then to Inuyasha.  
  
"So you know huh? About your woman?" Inuyasha smiled again, and nodded.  
  
"Yea, I know. Makes me have a little more faith that she won't die." Inuyasha looked up at his brother. Sesshoumaru looked back at him and took a few steps forward. He stopped again and looked at Kagome's stomach.  
  
"That pup, is strong. It's emitting a powerful aura. Maybe that's what gave her enough strength to emit that much purifying energy at one time." Inuyasha looked at his brother for a while, taking everything he had said in.  
  
"As soon as she is better, we leave. If she is not better by tonight, Kirara and someone else will say and watch over her. If she wakes up late tomorrow, Kirara will carry her to us." Inuyasha's brother nodded and walked out to tell the rest of the gang. He leaned down and kissed her lips softly. He looked down at her as he slowly pulled away and sighed. He followed Miroku out of the room to have some supper. "Please wake up hun. Please, I can't live without you." He silently prayed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kouga woke up to the feeling of something hard continuously hitting him at the back of his head. He tried to sit up and found that he couldn't. He looked over at Ayame; she was groaning and also trying to sit up. He managed to painfully roll over and looked at his attacker. He growled and the kid froze. He was slender, not too tall, but not short either, around 5'10". His hair was jet black, blacker than the night's sky on a moonless night. He had blazing gray eyes that seemed to change color, from deep dark gray to bright pale gray. His facial expression was taunting, and childish. He had a bracelet on his wrist, which glowed yellow. His scent was blurred; he didn't smell exactly human, or demonic. The kid reached down and picked up another rock, he raised his hand above his head.  
  
"Throw it kid, I fucking dare you to!" Kouga growled at him.  
  
"Are you Kouga?" The kid asked, still holding the rock above his head.  
  
"Yea, who the hell are you?"  
  
"Your worst nightmare!" The kid laughed, showing his teeth. Kouga's eyes narrowed as he noticed the kid's teeth weren't human like at all. The kid dropped the rock and took off the bracelet he was wearing. He placed it into a pocket in his kimono. He closed his eyes and chuckled. By now Kouga had sat up and was watching the youngster suspiciously. The kid opened his eyes. They had turned to a pale, pale gray. His hair was now golden brown. He grew an inch taller, and his chest buffed up. He looked at Kouga and cracked a big smile.  
  
"Kaoru?" Kouga's eyes grew wide and a smile spread on his own face. He painfully got up and limped over to Kaoru. They butted heads playfully, and started growling in a playful manner.  
  
"What the hells is with you too?" Ayame painfully got up and limped over to the two men. Kouga laughed and punched Kaoru lightly in the shoulder.  
  
"Ayame, this is my brother Kaoru. So you big lug, what have you been up to?" Kouga laughed again.  
  
"Nothing much bro. What happened to you two? Looks like someone was trying to kill you or something!" Kouga smiled weakly.  
  
"Yea, someone was. We were fighting a pair of hanyou's and the female snapped and shot purifying energy into us and the ground around us. It was pretty scary I'll admit."  
  
"She was a Miko? That wouldn't be the same Miko you were after all that time, would it?" Kaoru grinned at Kouga's shocked expression.  
  
"How'd you know about Kagome?"  
  
"Ha! The whole family knows bro, how you tried to reel her in, but a hanyou got in the way and claimed her heart before you. What were you thinking? Trying to court a human, have you no shame?" He jokingly punched Kouga in the chest and laughed. Kouga growled at him, and bared his fangs.  
  
"She was beautiful, and besides, she could sense the Shikon No Tama. Why wouldn't I want her?" Kaoru's eyes widened.  
  
"The Shikon No Tama? I heard there were only three shards left, one in this human kid, and the other two, I'm not sure." He raised an eyebrow at Kouga's pained expression.  
  
"I had the other two, before Kagome hurt me the first time and stole them. I tried to get the back and ended up like this." He sighed and looked down at his legs. They continued their conversation, and Ayame helped Kouga walk back to his den with Kaoru beside him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome was running, she didn't know where she was going. All she knew was there was something evil behind her and she couldn't get away from it. "Turn around and fight it! That's the only thing you can do! Fight to the death!" Her youkai part of her mind screamed. The human part of her mind had packed its bags and high-tailed it out of there. She turned around and stared at the monster that was following her. It was Ruri, Kouga, and Ayame, all of Naraku's detachments minus Kagura, and a little girl, whose eyes were cold. She looked like Naraku, and a little like someone Kagome knew, but she couldn't put her finger on whom.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked the little girl. The girl smirked at her.  
  
"My name is Neriko, you shouldn't have fallen in love with the hanyou. Now you will watch him die before you, for what he did to my dad and my mom!"  
  
"What are you talking about? Inuyasha hasn't done anything wrong!" Kagome pleaded, her stomach had begun to hurt a little, like a baby kicking.  
  
"He killed my mother, and then when my father tried to punish him, he killed him as well. He had no right to kill my parents!"  
  
"Who exactly was your mother?" Kagome questioned. She didn't know why she asked that. Inuyasha killed a lot of demons. The girl could be anyone's daughter. Neriko walked closer to Kagome and took her chin firmly in her hand. She studied her face, and finally began to speak.  
  
"You look very much like her. She was beautiful, even though I was young when she died. I still remember her very well. She had dark gray eyes, and small smooth lips. Her hair was black, long and sleek. Her name was Kikyo. My father was very powerful. He got very mad when the hanyou killed her, he vowed to kill him, to torture him and make him pay." Kagome winced as her stomach started her hurt more; she placed a hand against it and jumped in surprise when she felt a kick. She heard a gasp. She looked over her shoulder and met Inuyasha's golden eyes. She sighed; she wanted nothing more than to hold him close to her and tell him everything was OK. Everything he ever believed in about Kikyo was a lie. She had cheated on him, made love to another man and given birth to a child without his knowledge.  
  
"Who is your father brat?" Inuyasha growled at Neriko.  
  
"Ha! Haven't you figured it out yet? I was named after my father; it is almost exactly like it. Are you that stupid?" Inuyasha's eyes widened. His lungs seized up, he couldn't breathe.  
  
"Naraku..." He said hoarsely. He slipped onto his knees; his eyes started to water. He couldn't believe it. Kikyo had cheated on him, and not with anyone, no! With Naraku of all people!  
  
"Oh, I guess you're not really as stupid as I thought. The I guess you will figure out you're going to die really soon!" Neriko smirked and raised her hands up.  
  
"I summon the power of my father. I summon the power of my mother! Help me! Help me avenge your deaths! Help me kill the hanyou that slaughtered you!" Her eyes went white as she cackled. She looked at Inuyasha and 5 tentacles flew out of her back and started to fly at him.  
  
Kagome fell to one knee as she grabbed her stomach once more. Her head was pounding. She started to scream out in pain. She felt a sudden burst of power surge through her, like a dam being broken. She shuddered, her eyes turned black. She felt numb; the power surged through her harder. She got up off her knee and slowly started to walk towards Inuyasha. She opened her mouth to speak, but her voice didn't come out. Another voice overpowered her own.  
  
"Come to me. I bid you welcome. Let me see blood. Let me taste it. Let me see you scream in pain. Let me see you plead for mercy. Die! Plead for mercy! PLEAD!"  
  
The tentacles stopped in midair and Inuyasha stopped and both he and Neriko looked over at Kagome. Her arms were spread wide and her eyes were black. Her hair was blowing back from her face and up into the air; her fangs sparkled in the sunlight. Kagome spoke with her own voice now.  
  
"This power... It's overwhelming! It feels so good though. I can feel it burning inside of me. Right here," She placed her hands against her stomach and smiled. "My child wants to show his true strength. Before with the stupid wolves wasn't even half of his strength!"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes grew wide as Kagome cackled again. He took a step towards her, but was repelled by her aura. He started to sneak away. He dove behind a nearby rock. Neriko watched him leave and turned to Kagome.  
  
"Keh! You think you're any match for me? You must have a death wish." Neriko raised her hands towards Kagome and shot 3 tentacles at her. They flew closer and closer, but perished when they hit her aura. Neriko frowned; she shot ten more tentacles at Kagome. Kagome smirked and shot a little bit of purifying energy at the tentacles out of her hand. Neriko screamed out in pain as the energy danced up her arm. She shook it off and glared at Kagome. Before she could move again, Kagome put both hands in front of her and smiled.  
  
"Good bye." Kagome's hands exploded with pink light. Purifying energy filled the valley. Neriko was thrown into the ground. She screamed as the energy overwhelmed her youkai senses. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think. All she could do was scream. Kagome's eyes turned white as she began to scream herself. She wanted to stop the pain, but she couldn't. Her child was over powering her. Her screams echoed across the valley. She felt herself start to snap she couldn't take this pain, she had to stop it. Her son cackled inside her, he was breaking free.  
  
Kagome eyes shot open and she jumped up. She landed on the bed on her haunches. She began to growl. Inuyasha ran into the room and stared at her.  
  
"Kagome? You OK?" She looked at him breathlessly. She started to shake uncontrollably. He walked over to her and rubbed her ears. Soon she began to relax and he pulled her into a tight embrace.  
  
"Baby, what happened? Want to talk about it?" Kagome shook her head. She didn't even want to believe what she had dreamed. "Is that what is going to happen? Oh my god, I can't do that. Yes I did something similar to Kouga and Ayame, but we were in danger, they were ganging up on us. I didn't even know what I was doing when I shot purifying energy at Kouga and Ayame. God, what am I going to do?" Her mind filled with questions. She shook her head hard and snuggled close against Inuyasha.  
  
"Um, dear. I have something to tell you." Inuyasha stammered. He told her the story, all the while Kagome kept tensing up. He rubbed her shoulders gently and nuzzled her neck with his nose.  
  
"I love you Kagome."  
  
"I love you to Inuyasha."  
  
"You sure you're OK?"  
  
"Hai, I'm fine. It was just a nightmare. Nothing to worry about."  
  
Inuyasha nodded. He smiled at her and cuddled her closer to him. He held her more protectively than before. He knew something wasn't right with her, but he didn't feel like pressing her for it. She had been out cold for the past 5 hours.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The whole gang was walking down the path. They had been walking to several hours, only stopping for short five minute breaks to quickly eat or to relieve themselves. Once and a while Reiko would ask Inuyasha were they were going, and he would reply that they were taking a long trip, to help out some people. Suddenly over a hill came a scream of pain. Inuyasha and Kagome took off running towards where the scream had come from. They found a middle-aged man, half-eaten alive. He looked up at them.  
  
"Help us! Please!" He reached his hand up. He was about to grab onto Kagome's leg when his hand dropped. He let out a soft groan and his eyes closed. Inuyasha bent down to see if he was still alive.  
  
"He's dead. I wonder what the fuck did this to him!" He puzzled.  
  
"Maybe some Gaki?" Kagome sniffed the air.  
  
"I smell a lot of blood just over this hill." Kagome nodded and yelled for the rest of the group to follow them. They walked over the hill and sure enough 20 or more Gaki were running around the village, grabbing people and biting into them. Screams could be heard throughout the village. The group ran down to try and save the villagers.  
  
One of the Gaki ran up to Reiko and grabbed her around the waist. He was just about to bite into her when she slammed her fist into his eye. He yelped in pain and dropped her roughly to the floor. Inuyasha glanced over to her. He ran over and picked her up.  
  
"You OK?"  
  
"Yea, he tried to bite me, but I fuckin' let him have it!" Inuyasha smiled at her anger and her fowl language. He sniffled. "Our little girl is growing up!" He set her down and ripped out the Tetsusaiga. He aimed it at a group of Gaki terrorizing a bunch of village girls. He swung with all his might; the wound of the wind swallowed the Gaki.  
  
"Oh thank you! THANK YOU!" The village girls thanked Inuyasha. One looked up to the top of his head.  
  
"AHHH YOUKAI!!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Not again! I save their life, and now they are gunna scream 'youkai! He's a youkai! Run for the hills!' I don't even know why I save their sorry asses."  
  
Inuyasha looked around. Kagome was slicing up one Gaki that was attacking a young child. Miroku was attacking a bunch of Gaki that were trying to eat some of the more attractive girls. "Figures!" Sango and Kirara were fighting off a few Gaki that were trying to attack them. Sesshoumaru walked out into the middle of the village.  
  
"Comrades and villagers, run now or be hurt!" He waited until everyone had a chance to run. He took out his whip; the Gaki had begun to surround him now. "A little closer, come on, just a little bit more! There!" He started to spin, his whip going up and down, riding the wind as he spun. The Gaki closest to him were getting sliced up, and the Gaki further away from him were getting choked by the poison. He spun faster and faster, the Gaki's were being killed faster and faster. He finally stopped after the last Gaki dropped.  
  
"Hmm, I think my work is done." He smirked and started to walk back to the trail they were walking on.  
  
The others slowly followed, Koryu was in the lead, for him and his sister knew where the evil castle was. They had three days left to defeat Ruri's master, and to save the world. Everyone had their hopes, everyone had their prayers. Kagome walked with her head down.  
  
"What if my dream comes true? What if I kill someone in the process? I woke up before I found out how it ended. This is looking pretty bad. What happens if Neriko is really the daughter of Naraku and Kikyo? Inuyasha will freak! Too many things for ones mind to be troubled with. I hope everything is OK. But I guess, we'll find out." 


End file.
